Fuego Contra Fuego
by Shinigami no sasori
Summary: El sexto curso ha terminado dejando a Harry peor de lo que pudo haberse imaginado, pero despues de la muerte de Dumbledore el mundo magico tambien esta en caos y nadie sabe en quien se puede confiar, los dias negros han regresado
1. El ultimo regreso

YA REGRESE, DESPUES DE UN MAL RATO HE DECIDIDO QUE VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR, AUNQUE NO SE CADA CUANTO ACTUALISE, PERO EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FIC

* * *

_**1.- EL ÚLTIMO REGRESO**_

En el ultimo vagón del espectral tren de Hogwarts con dirección al Londres muggle se encuentran tres adolescentes de 17 años, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, los principales responsables de retrasar la gran guerra que se esta librando en el mundo, ahora están sumidos en sus pensamientos, nadie decía nada pero los tres pensaban en lo mismo, que es lo que nos espera, después del funeral de Dumbledore y de que hubieran hablado habían decidido que se dedicarían a buscar los Horcruxes faltantes, y que dejarían la escuela para concentrar todo su tiempo en ello, pero cada uno de ellos estaba pensando en como cambiarían sus vidas, el plan era acudir a casa de los Dursley para recoger unas cuantas cosas y despedirse por ultima vez de ellos, después se dirigirían a la boda de Bill que estaba programada para finales de julio, y después de ella pasarían un par de días en la madriguera para salir hacia Godric's Hollow, de allí comenzarían a investigar apareciéndose en el viejo pueblo de los Ryddle

Hermione estaba junto a la puerta del vagón acariciando a Crookshanks, sus pensamientos estaban en lo que esperaba a tres adolescentes que ni siquiera habían terminado el colegio embarcándose en una misión suicida, Ron estaba en medio de una batalla con el tablero de ajedrez, por primera vez en años estaba perdiendo ya que solo veía las ultimas imágenes de la batalla y las noticias que le había dado Harry al informarles de la muerte de Dumbledore en la enfermaría, mientras un chico pelinegro totalmente ajeno al mundo se encontraba mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría y por ella entraba una pelirroja que los miraba intrigada y a la vez triste y preocupada, Ginny los miraba sin decir nada, sabia que estaban planeando algo y ella quería participar aunque sabia que ni Harry ni Ron la dejarían hacerlo así que solo le quedaba su amiga como apoyo, pero no sabia como entablar una conversación sin despertar sospechas de aquella suspicaz Hermione que en mas de una ocasión se había adelantado a lo que ella intentaba hacer y lo había impedido, claro siempre con buenas intenciones por lo tanto solo le quedaba ir directamente al grano.

--se que están tramando algo—dijo sin miramientos la chica, cuya voz y tono causando que los tres amigos giraran inmediatamente hacia ella sorprendidos por su presencia—y quiero participar

--¡a no, eso si que no!—contestó Ron de modo automático—es demasiado peligroso

--¡pues no me importa, creo que he demostrado que se cuidarme mejor que tu!

--Por favor cálmense—intervino Hermione antes de que se desatara una guerra entre hermanos—Ron deja de gritar y alterarte tanto, Ginny esto que queremos hacer es demasiado peligroso, y ni siquiera creo que nosotros mismos estemos preparados, además no te dejare hacerlo

Ginny estaba completamente sorprendida, Hermione, la única que siempre había estado de su lado ahora le decía que no la dejaría hacer algo en lo que ella misma participaría, su cara se contrajo y su furia se incrementó, cosa que Hermione notó y trató de hablar civilizadamente ante la pequeña pelirroja

--mira Ginny, esta es prácticamente una misión suicida y no quiero que te pase nada, sabes que eres como mi hermana menor y que quisiera que pudieras venir pero temo que te pase algo por culpa de alguno de nosotros

--no me porta—las palabras de Hermione parecían ser sinceras y en el pecho la pequeña sentía un gran calor al saberse tan querida por Hermione, pero ya estaba decidida y nada la haría cambiar de opinión—sus vidas también estarán en peligro y no quiero perderlos, a ninguno de los tres, seria mucho dolor saber que no hice nada para ayudarlos si algo les pasara, y no aguantaría que estuvieran en ese peligro mientras que yo estuviera en casa escondiéndome, no quiero…

--pero Ginny nosotros no…

--déjenla que venga—todos giraron hacia el rincón junto a la ventana, Harry, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo ese tiempo estaba viéndolos ahora a través de sus lentes, con una mirada inexpresiva

--si claro, como es tu novia le consientes sus estúpidos caprichos—reclamó Ron en un grito—pero yo no dejaré que se ponga en…

--el y yo ya no somos nada—exclamó Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos ocasionando el asombro de Hermione y Ron

--pero, pero…

--además ella se ha ganado el derecho junto con Neville y Luna de acompañarnos si es que les interesa, lo cual dudo mucho, ellos tres han estado junto a nosotros y han arriesgado su vida tanto como nosotros, quizás mas por ello no me negaré a llevarlos con nosotros, pero tendrán que entrenar muy duro para estar preparados para lo que nos espera.

Las palabras de Harry dejaron sorprendidos por demás a Ron y Hermione mientras que la pelirroja le dedicaba una mirada de desconcierto, le había dicho que no quería que la lastimaran por su culpa¿entonces por que ahora se mostraba tan calmado en cuanto a llevarla consigo en una expedición que podría costar la vida a alguien, eso lo tendría que averiguar después por que en ese momento ya estaba oscureciendo y a pesar de que ellos habían logrado evitar ser molestados en todo el camino sabían que en cuanto llegaran a la estación habría tanto reporteros como cientos de personas tratando de saber que ocurrió en realidad aquel día y los chicos tendrían que escabullirse de alguna forma, se cambiaron y prepararon para la llegada, mientras trataban de poner en claro sus pensamientos, al llegar había multitud de padres y protección de aurores, hasta que escucharon por detrás de ellos unos pasos dentro del tren que definitivamente no eran de alumno, se giraron para encontrar a Kingsley Shacklebolt junto con Tonks que los miraban con serena seriedad.

--sígannos—dijo sin matices Kingsley que se giró y los guió por el lado opuesto del tren, hacia la locomotora, donde se encontraron con los padres de Ron

La señora Weasley estaba envuelta en una túnica negra y se le notaba más triste de lo que la había visto, el padre de Ron estaba parado y erguido con las facciones totalmente rígidas pero al ver a los cuatro chicos se tranquilizaron un poco

--hola niños, Hermione, Harry, espero que nos acompañen en casa este verano—dijo la señora Weasley mientras les daba sus respectivos abrazos

--claro que iremos a su casa para la boda señora Weasley—dijo Hermione—mis padres estarán encantados de asistir

--ay que bueno Hermione, me agradara mucho hablar con ellos, y tu Harry ¿te vas desde ahora para la casa?

--no señora weasley, tengo que regresar a casa de mis tíos una ultima vez para recoger algunos recuerdos y resolver un pequeño inconveniente que dejé pendiente después iré a su casa para la boda y terminaré mis vacaciones en Godric's Hollow—dijo Harry como corte final a la charla

--pero Harry, que esperas hacer en Godric's Hollow—dijo la señora Weasley—además es muy peligroso y…

--ahí es donde esta lo ultimo que supe de mi familia y quisiera saber un poco mas de ellos, además me entere que en ese lugar están las tumbas de mis padres y quiero ir a visitarlas—dijo el chico con un tono que no admitía ningún alegato en contra.

Después de bajar las cosas tratando de evitar el ser vistos por entrometidos los chicos se despidieron y cada quien tomó por su camino hacia sus casas, Ron Hermione y Ginny lo alcanzarían al día siguiente por la tarde para salir de la casa, pero Harry no estaba seguro de cumplir lo que le había dicho a sus amigos, al cruzar la barrera se encontró con la gorda figura de su tío, aunque esta vez sabia que era la ultima que eso pasaría, estaba a punto de abandonar a esa familia y comenzar un viaje que no se le antojaba para nada el realizar, pero también sabia que tenia que cumplir la misión que le había encomendado Dumbledore, y para poder algún día tener una vida normal, aunque en realidad lo que quería era salir corriendo y dejar todo y desaparecer pero sabia que eso no podía hacerlo

--creo que estoy comenzando a crecer-con este pensamiento entró en el auto con dirección a la casa de sus tíos.

* * *

Harry acababa de llegar a casa de los Dursley, esa era la noche mas fría que ha habido en el vecindario desde hacia años, el termómetro marcaba cinco grados bajo cero a pesar de que estaban en pleno verano, parecía como si la misma naturaleza sintiera una gran pena y lo quisiera expresar con todo el dolor que surgía de las entrañas de la tierra, pero para el joven que observaba desde una ventana del segundo piso, el frío del exterior no era nada comparado con el frío que había en su corazón, ya sus cosas estaba en su baúl lo único que quedaba en la habitación era la decoración que había cuando el pequeño niño flacucho la tomó, una cama desvencijada, un ropero, un buró y una extraña sensación de soledad.

Pero eso ya no importaba demasiado, estaban a punto de dar las diez de la noche y el joven se preparaba para salir, había tomado todas las medidas necesarias, había aceptado ante sus amigos que lo acompañaran pero no tenia la mas mínima intención de cumplirlo, no iba a dejar que mas gente sufriera por las estupideces de él ni que hubiera mas muertes por su culpa, se odiaba por todo el daño que había causado a los que lo querían y había decidido que esa misma noche se iría de la casa de sus tíos sin que sus amigos se enteraran, en ese momento que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos las campanas comenzaron a anunciar que la hora había llegado, tomó su baúl, sacó a Hedwig de la jaula y abrió la ventana para que la lechuza emprendiera el vuelo.

--escucha ve a casa de Ron y quédate allí, ahora ya no me perteneces a mi sino a los Weasley--el joven acaricio a la lechuza que parecía no querer aceptar la orden--siempre has sido una alga constante, te voy a extrañar.

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo dando un picotazo en el aire y Harry solo se dedicó a observarla hasta que se convirtió en una figura irreconocible en la oscuridad, se giró vio por ultima vez la habitación tomó su baúl y se dispuso a desaparecer, comenzó a sentirse nuevamente presionado por todos lados ya se había preparado para el largo viaje hasta Godric's Hollow pero de repente sintió un tirón hacia atrás el cual era demasiado fuerte y lo derribó, no se había movido del sitio donde estaba pero había algo raro, sentía que no estaba solo, se levantó y aguzó sus sentidos, en la oscuridad no se distinguía nada, tomó su varita y la apuntó hacia arriba para crear una luz pero alguien se le adelantó y de entre las sombras a pareció una silueta que le parecía muy familiar, aunque no podía tatarse de quien pensaba.

--usted es...esta muerto--dijo tomando con mas fuerza su varita, el hombre parado frente a elle sonrió con una sonrisa que solo podía darle el un abuelo a su nieto después de una travesura, dio un paso al frente y se acercó peligrosamente a Harry—_ ¡expelliarmus! _—gritó el chico y de la punta de su varita salio el rayo directamente hacia el pecho de aquel hombre alto que tenia junto, quien al ser impactado fue lanzado hacia atrás pero no alcanzó a caer al suelo, ya que desapareció en una nube negra, para reaparecer del otro lado de Harry, aun con la sonrisa sincera mas amplia

--veo que el viejo Albus te entrenó muy bien, estaba seguro de que confiarías en mi con esta imagen

--no confío en ti con esa imagen ni con cualquier otra a si que revélate en tu forma real, quiero ver a quien destruyo

--me temo mi querido Harry que no te puedo dar gusto, ya que yo no tengo ninguna forma, y por mas que quieras no me vas a poder destruir, bueno por lo menos no en estas condiciones.

Harry ya había levantado su varita nuevamente con la intención de atacar al sujeto que tenia frente a el, pero este se le adelanto y cuando el joven quiso lanzar cualquier hechizo la varita había desaparecido de su mano

--creo que así no tendrás la tentación de volarme en mil pedazos antes de que termine de explicarte quien soy yo, por favor toma asiento y te prometo que seré lo mas breve posible

La mirada del chico se cambio por una perspicaz

--mira niño, si te hubiera querido matar o hacer algo ya lo habría hecho cuando estabas ordenando tus cosas, tuve mucho tiempo para hacerlo, tenlo por seguro

--esta bien hable rápido, que no se si tenga suficiente paciencia para un buen rato

--creo que comenzare por mi nombre, aunque en realidad no tengo ninguno pero tus padres me llamaban Jessé, así que puedes llamarme así, soy un espíritu guía, y he estado con tu familia desde que fui creado por Greenway Potter, la mayor hechicera de su tiempo, en el año de 1105 de tu era, con la misión de ayudar a los descendientes de tu casta a desarrollar todos sus poderes, pero solo cuando cumplieran la mayoría de edad, o cuando se encontraran en el mayor riesgo posible, y sin nadie que los pudiera ayudar

--pero entonces por que no acudiste a mi en todas las ocasiones que estuve en peligro anteriormente, como el pasaje de primero, la cámara de los secretos en segundo, el hombre lobo en tercero…

--intenté estar con tigo en todas esas ocasiones y de ser por mi hubiera estado desde la muerte de tus padres, pero en todas las ocasiones anteriores has estado protegido por alguien, los hechizos de Dumbledore en primero, Fawkes en segundo, Sirius en Tercero, Tus padres mismos en cuarto y así sucesivamente aunque siempre estuve pendiente y al tanto de tus aventuras, y ahora al morir tu ultimo protector te has quedado indefenso así que mis cadenas han sido rotas, debes comprender que no soy solo un articulo mágico muy poderoso sino que fui creado con sentimientos y personalidad, lo único que no tengo en un cuerpo por que la materia envejece y la esencia no

--bueno pues si eso es cierto me ayudaras a cumplir mi misión

--ya lo creo pero tu misión es mucho mas grande que escapar de la casa de tus tíos directo hacia la muerte en busca de los horcruxes faltantes sin la capacitación necesaria¿o es que ya olvidaste lo que pasó en la cueva, tu debes regresar a Hogwarts harás mas allá, nenecitas una base para dirigir la defensa del mundo mágico y que mejor que el único lugar donde se le puede hacer frente a Voldemort, el único lugar donde tu magia se libera completamente, además debes aprender estrategia, mientras estés en Hogwarts estarás a salvo y podrás operar sin que se note tu mano ni lo que tramas

--pero los horcruxes son lo mas importante—dijo el chico comenzando a desesperarse—si no los destruyo no podré destruir a Voldemort cuando sea el momento de…

--si mueres no podrás organizar la defensa, ni destruir a Voldemort o a los Horcruxes faltantes

--y que es lo que sugieres, que deje continuar a Voldemort con el terror y no hacer nada

--sugiero que regreses a la escuela, des la intención de prepararte para los exámenes y utilices tus recursos externos para ayudarte a buscar a los demás Horcruxes, tienes muchos amigos, y ellos conocen a mas personas, crees que Dumbledore se pasaba todo el tiempo buscándolos, no, el sabia todo lo que te estoy diciendo, y si quieres por lo menos llegar vivo a la batalla que les espera me harás caso, ya que si quieres llegar además bien preparado dejaras de ser tan entupido y pensaras mejor lo que haces, por el momento debes prepárate, ya es noche y tus amigos llegaran por la mañana, quieren sorprenderte llegando muy temprano por si tratabas de escaparte sin ellos.

--¿Cómo sabes tu eso?

-soy tu espíritu guía, debo saber muchas cosas

--esta bien, supongamos que te creo todo lo que me has dicho¿siempre vas a estar tras de mi como un perro guardián o que?

--claro que si, aunque nunca te darás cuenta a menos que tu me llames, y a veces escucharas mi susurro ayudándote a superar las pruebas, soy tu guía no tu protector, bueno pues hasta luego, tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de que amanezca y pasa de la media noche

--¿A donde vas?

--a dar un paseo

Aquel ser desapareció en una nube negra y Harry se recostó en su cama, había recibido una sobrecarga de información, y todo este asunto lo estaba mareando, así que se decidio por dormir, por la mañana comprobaría si era cierto lo que le había dicho el tal Jessé


	2. Aun no es tarde

2.-AUN NO ES TARDE

La mañana llego demasiado rápido al día siguiente para el joven de cabello negro, pero no lo sorprendió, ya que media hora antes de que dieran las siete de la mañana Harry ya había hecho sus cosas, y estaba preparando su desayuno, ya que tardarían en despertarse los Dursley, pues no sabían nada de los planes que tenia su sobrino, al cuarto para las siete ya estaba desayunando y acabando de despertar todos sus sentidos, cuando una lechuza grande y negra se posó como un gran fantasma en el alfeizar de la ventana, Harry se levantó sigilosamente y tomó la carta que le extendía el ave, que al sentirse libre de su carga emprendió el vuelo sigilosamente, en la brisa matinal, al ver el reverso de la carta que tenia en la mano el joven sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo, el sello era del ministerio, y la noche anterior había hecho magia, por mas que el quisiera olvidarlo aun era menor de edad, pero esto era lo ultimo, si se trataba de otra estupidez de esos buenos para nada el se desaparecería de ese lugar con todas sus cosas antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta y que lo encontraran si podían, tomó decididamente la orilla del sobre y la desgarró para sacar el documento enviado y leyó con detenimiento

* * *

_Estimado señor Potter, _

_Por medio de la presente le informamos que se detectó la noche anterior en su domicilio el uso de magia, y dado que usted no será mayor de edad sino hasta el día ultimo del presente mes se le ha citado para una nueva vista disciplinaria, pero debido a los últimos sucesos, y a que usted ha sido parte importante de todos ellos, se ha suspendido hasta nuevo aviso, _

_Por su comprensión y colaboración gracias_

_Atte._

_Oficina de regulación mágica en menores de edad

* * *

_

--ja, que estupideces tiene uno que soportar, los del ministerio cada vez están mas incompetentes—se dijo para si mismo el chico ya mas relajado y guardando la carta nuevamente en su sobre

Los minutos que siguieron y la hora de que sus amigos llegaran por el estaba a punto de dar, Harry subió a su cuarto y terminó de cerrar su baúl, sacándolo de la habitación, y tratando de bajarlo silenciosamente pero al estar solo no pudo mas que aguantar las ganas decir malas palabras a diestra y siniestra cuando la parte trasera del baúl cayó el primer escalón provocando que sus tíos se despertaran y empezaran a gritar, una vez que pasaron los primeros gritos y ya sin importarle lo que dijeran sus tíos siguió bajando sus cosas por la escalera, poco después de eso su tío salio de la recamara con la clásica bata que siempre se ponía en los días de descanso.

--¿Que demonios pasa aquí—dijo con su típico aire de amenaza, y que hace ese baúl en mi recibidor?

--son mis cosas tío—dijo Harry desde la parte baja de la escalera—hoy me voy a casa de mis amigos—terminó de hablar tratando de parecer indiferente aunque por dentro estaba tanto o mas alegre que su tío

--¿es… es… en serio?—dijo la tía Petunia detrás de su gordo marido

--si petunia, es en serio, Ron quedó de pasar por mi a las siete de la mañana y decidí que para molestaros y molestarme lo menos posible me iría lo mas rápido que pudiera

—pe…pe…pero esta vez es la definitiva verdad—la mujer parecía estar por entrar en shock

--claro que lo es, ese viejo chiflado que vino el año pasado nos dijo que esta era la ultima vez que el chico volvía a esta casa, así que en cuanto salga por esa puerta nos habremos librado de el para siempre, yo solo espero que ese viejo nos traiga algo como compensación por todo el tiempo que lo hemos tenido que aportar

--así es pero no te entusiasmes tanto tío, Dumbledore acaba de morir hace unos días, y dudo mucho que venga por mi, pero si lo que te interesa es una compensación por todo lo que rehicieron sufrir puedo dártela yo—dijo sacando su varita y con un voz helada que no denotaba ninguna sensación

--no puedes hacer magia sin permiso, aun no eres mayor de edad—dijo Vernon con la cara blanca y echándose un poco hacia atrás—te expulsaran de esa escuela de fenómenos y te encerraran en esa cárcel de locos a la que tanto le temen todos los que son como tu de anormales

Harry le lanzó el sobre a su tío que tubo que agacharse para recogerle, sacó lentamente la carta del interior y leyó, con cada palabra sus facciones se tensaban y su color se iba perdiendo mas, si es que era posible

--pero esto no quiere decir nada, solo que ya estas en problemas, además usaste magia en mi casa, te voy a…

--así es, use magia en tu casa anoche por que pensaba desaparecerme pero decidí que no lo haría ya que es mas fácil llevar las cosas en un auto—dijo apuntando con la varita directamente a la cara de su tío—y si ya estoy en problemas por usar magia y no me han venido a arrestar pues lo mismo me da que lo hagan por usar un hechizo de limpieza que por uno de ataque—la cara del hombre gordo que estaba sobre las escaleras se crispó hasta niveles insospechables, mientras que la de su esposa no mostraba mas que sorpresa, pero el seño de su sobrino se relajó y bajó la varita—sabes pensaba dejarte esto en la mesa pero ya que están despiertos se los daré en las manos—subió las escaleras lentamente mientras metía la mano en la bolsa del pantalón y sacaba una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo azul—esto es por el techo de los últimos dieciséis años—extendió la mano y puso la bolsa en el barandal de la escalera, para bajar y llevar después su baúl hasta la puerta de salida

Las siete ya estaban por sonar en el reloj de la sala cuando el tío Vernon ya se había metido nuevamente en su recamara, dejando la bolsa de terciopelo en el lugar donde la había puesto Harry, la tía petunia había entrado por otra puerta y se había perdido de la vista de su sobrino, el reloj comenzó a sonar, una campanada, dos campanadas, harry ya quería que llegaran, tres campanadas, cuatro campanadas, se escucharon pasos en la sala, tal vez habían venido por flu, el chico se giró para dirigirse al lugar, cinco campanadas, seis campanadas, se asomó por la entrada de la sala y vio que nadie había entrado por la chimenea, pero su tía estaba ahí con unas cuantas lagrimas en la cara y algo envuelto en terciopelo verde en sus manos pero le sonreía a ¿él, si a él, y lo hacia de una forma maternal, que solo había visto a la señora Weasley sonreír a sus hijos, la séptima campanada sonó en ese instante pero eso era lo que menos importaba en aquel momento, solo importaba aquello que estaba pasando entre Harry y su tía.

--pasa Harry, estaba esperándote—el chico entro en la habitación con cautela, y aun muy sorprendido, pero sorprendentemente confiado y sin miedo—hace mucho tiempo que quise entregarte esto pero temía despojarme de el

--¿Qué es eso tía?

--esto es tuyo, era de tu madre y el único recuerdo que me queda de ella, pero ahora que te vas ha llegado el momento de que tu lo tengas, tal vez sepas darle un mejor uso que mantenerlo en una caja y ocultarlo en una tabla bajo la cama como yo lo hice durante años—la mujer extendió a su sobrino el terciopelo y desenvolvió lo que había dentro ante la admiración de Harry—me lo dio a guardar cuando salio de la escuela y nos anuncio que se iba a casar con tu padre, y me dijo que algún día seria de su hijos o hija mayor, pues creo que ese día ha llegado.

En la tela había un anillo de oro, sencillo pero se notaba la calidad y el valor por que estaba finamente tallado y tenía unas extrañas ruinas en el interior, Harry sabía que algún día había visto unas parecidas aunque no recordaba donde, pero que hacia la tía Petunia con el, y por que se lo daba a un chico al que parecía haber odiado durante tantos años, definitivamente esto estaba mas extraño cada vez, y la mujer se debió dar cuenta ya que comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

--mira Harry, siempre hubo un gran odio de mi hacia tu madre, y ella sentía lo mismo por mi aunque no tan fuerte, pero sobre eso, siempre estuvo el lazo de sangre que teníamos, y eso es lo que a pesar de todo siempre nos mantuvo al tanto una de la otra, ella sabia que en los tiempos en que vivían este anillo no estaría a salvo con ella ni con tu padre y no llegaría a tus manos, por ello me lo entregó a mi para poder pedírmelo cuando fueras mayor de edad y quítelo entregaran tus padres pero como ellos no están te lo doy yo, y te pido una cosa mas

--¿cual es tía?

--no se lo digas a tu tío ni a tu primo, y ellos no deben saber de esta charla, a una cosa mas, se que tienes muchas preguntas paro yo no se las respuestas, así que por favor te pido que no regreses a esta casa si no estas seguro de que vamos a estar bien mi esposo mi hijo y yo, te aprecio pero a pesar de ello esta primero mi familia.

--esta bien tía, de esto nadie sabrá, y no te preocupes no pienso regresar…--en ese momento sonó el timbre de la entrada anunciando que habían llegado por Harry—gracias por todo y la bolsa que esta en la escalera es un poco de dinero utilícenlo para algo bueno…adiós—dijo mientras se dirigía a tomar su baúl y caminaba hacia la puerta

--adiós Harry, cuídate y por favor si hay una chica especial no pierdas el tiempo peleando con ella como lo hicieron tus padres, no sabemos cuando vamos a dejar esta vida y por lo tanto hay que disfrutar cada momento que tengas con el ser amado.

--no lo olvidare—abrió la puerta y en el otro lado estaban Ron y su padre esperándolo

-- pues creo que este es de verdad el adiós Harry

--adiós tía

--Señor Weasley cuídelo mucho por favor—dijo la tía Petunia con una cara muy seria

--Así lo haré señora

La puerta se cerró tras los tres hombres y el pelinegro por fin vio su libertad, la que había deseado por tantos años y que en este momento no estaba seguro de querer en realidad, era cierto que tenia muchas preguntas pero como su tía había dicho las respuestas no estaban en esa casa, miró al frente y vio que estaba un auto del negro y arreglado

--ahora es mío, lo compré por que lo necesitamos para transportarnos y viajar, además lo iré pagando poco a poco

--esto es fantástico señor Weasley, al parecer las cosas van mejorando—decía mientras subían al auto nuevo

--si, pero esto solo fue una táctica del ministerio para alejarme del trabajo que Dumbledore me dejó.

--¿a que se refiere con eso del trabajo que Dumbledore le dejó, que trabajo es ese?

--Me temo Harry que eso no te lo puedo decir por el momento, hay espías por todos lados y no solo de Voldemort, sino también del mismo ministro—el señor Weasley miró a los jóvenes que lo acompañaban y se dio cuenta de que había revelado mucha información—te lo diré esta noche en la reunion de la orden del fénix que se realizara en la mansión Black y ustedes dos junto con Hermione están invitados a tomar parte de ella, ya que debemos charlar con ustedes sobre las tareas que Dumbledore les encomendó

--¿eso quiere decir que seremos miembros de la orden?—dijo Ron con una nota de gran alegría en su voz y con los ojos casi salidos de sus orbitas.

--no hijo, ustedes deben estar presentes por que su presencia es encasaría, así lo especificó Dumbledore, pero solo asistirán a esta reunión y a ninguna mas.

--es una injusticia, nosotros hemos estado con la orden en las peleas mas peligrosas, estuvimos en el ministerio y estuvimos en la pelea del castillo, y Harry estuvo con Dumbledore cuando fueron por…mmmmm—Pero Ron ya no pudo continuar por que Harry le había tapado la boca con la mano.

--Esta bien señor Weasley iremos solo a esa reunión, yo no sabía que a Ron y Hermione Dumbledore les hubiera encargado hacer algo y estoy muy interesado en saber que cosa fue, pero no esperen que les diga algo sobre lo que Dumbledore me contó o encomendó, espero que lo entienda Señor Weasley

--No te preocupes Harry, yo lo entiendo, y espero que los demás lo hagan también, aunque debes comprenderlos, acabamos de perder a nuestro líder y cada vez es mas difícil continuar, mas aun cuando el mismo mudo al que tratamos de proteger cree que somos los que lo tratan de destruir gracias al señor ministro de magia que se preocupa mas en guardar las apariencias que en resolver los problemas—decía el señor Weasley de camino hacia la Madriguera—creo que ya hablé de mas y no quiero que ustedes se preocupen demasiado, además deben estar felices, Bill se casa a finales de mes y por lo menos con eso se mantendrán ocupados por el resto de su verano, o lo siento no recordaba que Harry va a visitar Godric´s Hollow pero espero que por lo menos estés en casa para la boda

--así lo haré, no mela perderé por nada

El resto del camino fue tranquilo, y silencioso, y al llegar la tarde estaban arribando a la Madriguera, donde Harry una vez mas sintió que había algo por lo que valía la pena levantarse después de una caída, la felicidad y paz como la que se respiraba en la casa de los Weasley, al descender del auto Harry se encontró con Hermione, Luna y Ginny en la puerta esperándolos, y se dirigió junto con Ron hacia ellas.

--¿Hermione, Luna, que hacen acá?—dijo impresionado Harry

--pues ya vez que tu no eres el único que puede ser invitado a esta casa—dijo Hermione sonriendo—Neville llegará esta noche—para después abrazarlo fuertemente

Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que la había abrazado, se sintió aliviado, sabia que ella y Ron siempre estaban con el pasara lo que pasara y sin saber como el pelirrojo también fue atrapado por su amigo en el abrazo, ellos eran el trío, el trío de Griffindor y juntos siempre habían salido adelante, no había nada por lo que temer si estaban con el, después de ese abrazo, saludó a Luna con un apretón de manos y a Ginny con un "hola como has estado" y después de estrecharle las manos todos entraron a la casa para que Harry dejara sus cosas en la antigua habitación de los Gemelos, ya que ellos vivían ya en el callejón Diagon para estar mas cerca de la tienda de sortilegios.

Harry no dejaba de pensar por la noche antes de salir hacia Grimmalud Place que si sus amigos estaban dispuestos a luchar con el, y que si la orden del fénix aun estaba luchando contra Voldemort aun a pesar del ministerio entonces aun había muchas esperanzas.

--veo que estas muy taciturno pequeño Harry, me recuerdas a tu padre durante su estancia en Hogwarts, así se ponía en el séptimo curso cada que pensaba en los problemas que les esperaban durante la primera guerra con Voldemort pero cuando llegaba tu madre inmediatamente cambiaba su aspecto y el se relajaba para poder darle una gran sonrisa—se escuchó una voz que hizo sobresaltar a Harry, que de inmediato se giró para ver a un moreno alto y delgado de cabello castaño hasta los hombros mirándolo con serenidad—ahora yo quiero saber algo sobre ti ¿en que piensas?

--hola Jessé¿en serio eso es lo que hacia mi padre? Si que es una sorpresa, creí que solo se preocupaba en hacer bromas y pelear con Snape—Jessé inmediatamente dio una leve sonrisa y levantó el dedo índice en señal de que también era muy cierto lo que decía el chico—Yo solo pensaba en que si aun hay toda esa gente peleando contra Voldemort y sus crueldades y dispuestos a seguir como la orden, mis amigos, los profesores, y quien sabe, tal ves otros grupos escondidos, pues entonces probablemente, solo probablemente **"Aun n es tarde**"

El silencio se hizo y solo perduró una mirada entre ambos hombres, un chico a punto de cumplir diecisiete años y un espíritu que quien sabe cuantos siglos tendría, pero que al parecer pensaban en una sola casa, cumplir con la misión que les había sido asignada.


End file.
